


In the Middle of the Night

by EmeraldandAmethyst



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, it's a very new experience for Haruka to have someone so confident and flirtatious like Kou in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> In breaking news: I am still terrible at coming up with titles. Just a little drabble about my take on what could have happened during episode 14. The scene that leads to Kou taking Haruka back to his place, which apparently involves a lot of teasing and some "oh no he's hot" moments. Please enjoy!

The situation is very far from normal. Kou, the newest comrade of their group, who he has only known for a mere few days, is currently in his room and taking up his bed at some unholy hour of the night. Or, at least he assumes so. He hasn't actually checked the time. Regardless, it's undoubtedly a strange situation. The man had technically broken into his home, nearly gave him a heart attack upon waking him from a peaceful slumber, and rudely stolen his bed. Indeed, very far from normal.

Haruka can handle the odd, embarrassing request of calling Kou an affectionate nickname, but the blatant proclamation of love catches him off-guard, even if he doesn't let it show. "If there's love, anything is possible”? Does he always confess his love for people so easily? If the fact that he flirted with both him and Aya upon their first meeting is any indication, then the answer is probably yes.

The hidden irritation that he feels from being abruptly awoken and from Kou's rude behavior leaks through in his soft voice when he asks, "What do you want from me?"

“You're not a normal person, right?” Kou questions back immediately, his own voice slightly muffled from the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Well, the last thing that he expected in response was for the man to question whether he's a normal person or not. It's somewhat startling and he's not quick enough to stop the faint flash of surprise across his face. The only word that he can get out is a confused murmur, which is clearly saying that he doesn't know how to respond.

“You not only have money, but also a brilliant mind. Compared to Ken and Aya-chan, you are even stronger.” Kou says sincerely, stating it as if it's obvious.

Haruka can't deny that the comment is flattering and it brings him a small rush of happiness. But, it's also confusing. Why does Kou think that about him? Has he done or said something to make him think it? He certainly doesn't feel like he's stronger than Kengo and Aya, in any way.

“How can it be?” He asks quietly, his hands loosely balling into fists at his sides. He surprises himself by the hint of frustration in his tone. He isn't sure why the other's words are affecting him so much, but they are. Nobody has been able to make him feel so many emotions at once, especially not someone who has just recently shown up in his life.

“My eyes can't be wrong, but... your eyes seem to have some loneliness inside them.” Kou says, his words coming out gentle and curious. His gaze hasn't left Haruka for a moment, and not even as his hands reach out to rest on the graduate's cheeks.

The remark surprises Haruka greatly, but he doesn't get the chance to react or respond to it before he feels the pair of large hands cup his cheeks. His eyes widen faintly and something compels him to test Kou's new-found nickname on his tongue, so he does. “Onii-chan...”

Silence passes between them after he says the name, neither male speaking. Their gazes remain locked and the cold palms stay on his face, causing a blush to make its way onto his face. He shyly looks away as he feels his cheeks grow warm from the affectionate gesture, turning his gaze down on the floor. What is he doing being so bashful with this person that he barely knows?

Kou sees his reaction perfectly. It's hard not to, given how close they are. He examines Haruka's face curiously, watching as the blush rises to his pale cheeks. His lips twitch up in a playful smirk. The prodigy truly is adorable. How can he resist teasing him a little? He rubs his thumbs over Haruka's soft skin, grinning around the cigarette between his lips. “What? Are you wanting a kiss?”

Haruka brings his gaze back to Kou at the question, his blush deepening. Looking away again, he lifts his hands to his face to remove the older male's larger ones and takes a step back. Reaching for the earring in his right ear, he toys with it nervously. “... A kiss? You don't mean that.”

“Sorry, sorry. I'm just teasing.” Kou says, chuckling lightly. He stares up at Haruka from his spot on the bed, removing the cigarette from his mouth and holding it between his fingers gingerly. He notices him touching his earring, simply watching for a moment. From the first day that they met and he saw him toying with the piece of jewelry, he's been curious about it. Is it important to him? He decides to voice his curiosity this time. “Can I see your earring?”

“Eh?” Haruka blinks, looking back at the man. His earring? His body tenses when he processes the question, hesitating. He slowly brushes a lock of silver hair aside, giving better view of the earring. He explains calmly, “It's not really special. It's only an earring.”

Kou leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he examines it. He can tell that Haruka isn't comfortable having him look at it up close, so he respects his wishes and keeps a distance between them. Though, he does find his hesitancy a bit odd and takes note of it. He turns his gaze to Haruka, smiling fondly. “It's beautiful. It suits you.”

Haruka's cheeks grow warm from the compliment, wanting to scold himself for getting flustered again. This guy has embarrassed him one too many times in the few days that they have known each other. Dropping his hand to his side, he lets his hair fall back in place and stares down at Kou. He frowns faintly, stating, “You still have not given me an answer yet. What do you want from me?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Kou waves his hand dismissively and straightens his posture, leaning back a bit on the bed. “Why would I want something from you?”

Haruka's thin eyebrows rise slightly in suspicion and he says, “There are cameras and lasers set up around the perimeter of the mansion. You certainly went to a lot of trouble to get in here. That cannot be for nothing.”

“Well, aren't you an observant boy?” Kou grins, a low chuckle sounding deep in his throat. “Alright, alright, you got me. I didn't come here for nothing.”

Haruka's somewhat taken aback that his assumption was right. He wasn't expecting him to admit it, and now he wonders if he needs to be on-guard or wary. “Then, why are you here?”

Kou's smile grows and his dark, indigo eyes come up to meet Haruka's. “What if I said... that I came to see you?”

“Eh?” Haruka mutters, surprise crossing his features. “Me?”

“That's right.” Kou replies, leaning forward once again and shortening the distance between them. He peers up at the other with a warm gaze, his voice coming out low and soft. “I wanted to see you, Haru.”

“What... do you mean? Why...?” Haruka feels his heart skip a beat, unable to hide the surprise and embarrassment on his face. Despite the darkness of the room, he can see the mischievous glint in the Rei's eyes and his sly smile. He almost feels like prey in the presence of a predator, but without the danger or threat of being eaten. Although, he finds himself thinking that possibility might not be far-fetched.

They're so close that he can make out Kou's masculine features. The edge of his prominent jaw, his dark, sharp eyebrows, and the faded scar under his left eye. He has the well-toned, muscular body of a young man, someone who's had time to mature. Haruka feels like he falls so short in comparison. He takes in the sight of broad shoulders and long fingers, before focusing on a pair of lips. His lips...

Kou doesn't dare say anything. He doesn't want to break the tension or scare him away. He merely stares back as he's examined, practically feeling the innocent eyes trailing over him. He allows himself the chance to examine as well.

He's been captivated by Haruka's eyes from the start, and even in the darkness he feels that way. Haruka looks like a porcelain doll. It's painfully cheesy, but it's true. His pale skin is smooth with no blemishes or scars, unlike himself. His silver hair appears soft to the touch, the front of it just grazing his collar bone that's exposed from his pajama top. His eyes are deep and blue, gentle. But, there's a definite sadness in them. He can't help but want to change that.

He notices that the moonlight is shining in from the window behind Haruka, illuminating the outline of his small, lithe figure. It makes him look like an angel. An angel. Maybe that's a better way to describe him than a doll. He's beautiful.

“... Hey. Let's go to my place.” Kou finally speaks, though he has to swallow thickly before finding his voice. At the back of his mind, he realizes what his words could insinuate and that they could be taken in an entirely different way. But, he's sure that Haruka won't pick up on it.

“Your place?” Haruka repeats softly, still staring at the man's face. He feels like he's somewhat in a daze, unable to look away. A part of him doesn't want to. He doesn't know what will come next if he does.

“Yeah.” Kou says simply. He has no real reason to take Haruka home with him, other than his own selfish one. He can tell how lonely the younger male is. He has the feeling that he's felt that way for a long time. He wants to get him out of this old, isolated mansion and let him experience something new. “Will you come with me?”

Haruka stays silent for a moment, his rational side considering the offer. He answers after a few moments, no hesitation or worry in his voice. “Mm. I will.”

As terrible as it is, he isn't even thinking about his butler or how panicked he'll make him in the morning. He doesn't let himself think about other people or the irresponsibility of leaving in the middle of the night to stay with someone who's practically a stranger. He isn't going to let anything prevent him from escaping the loneliness that he's always been desperately trying to get away from. Even if he's only going to be free from it for one night, it's worth it.

“Good.” Kou murmurs, giving a small smile. His hand reaches out and his fingers lightly brush over Haruka's slender ones. He isn't entirely sure what he's doing, but he feels the need to touch him. A quickly made up excuse to hold the graduate's hand is on the tip of his tongue, but Haruka speaks before he can say it.

“Um... How are we going to get there?” He asks, not at all bothered by the brush of fingers against his. Or, perhaps he's too dazed to really care. It seems like a silly question, but now it dawns on him that he has no idea how Kou got here. A car, hopefully. If he managed to walk the entire way, it would be a marvelous feat.

“Don't worry, I drove here. I'm not going to make you walk all the way back to my place.” The man says with a chuckle, as if he can read his thoughts. He continues to hold his hand out and let his fingers run over Haruka's. He blinks as realization hits him, a dumbfounded expression replacing his smile. “Ah. But, we'll need to go out the window, huh?”

“Eh?” Haruka's eyes widen, finally seeming to be alert and focused again. The window? He supposes that it would definitely be too risky to walk right out the front door without being noticed or triggering alarms. He frowns slightly, sparing a worried glance at the window behind him. “Well... if it is the best way, then...”

“It's okay. I'll help you.” Kou says lightheartedly, but it's meant to reassure. This time, he decides to grab Haruka's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Are you sure you want to go?”

“No... I'm not.” He answers honestly, meeting the older male's gaze calmly. “But, I will. I want to experience something different.”

“Hm.” Kou lets an amused hum escape, bringing Haruka's hand close to his face. His eyes close and a teasing smirk plays at his lips. “As you wish, _Haruka-sama_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, dude. The scene in the anime ends with Kou touching all over Haruka's face and Haruka saying "Onii-chan" so yeah. They really gave us the chance to let our imaginations run wild lmao. There's a big gap between that scene and the group going to Kou's apartment the next morning, so I like to imagine all the different possibilities of what happened. I'm a sucker for fluff and I like to think that some cute stuff went down. Cute as hell stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this drabble! Feedback or a like is very much appreciated! Until next time, friends :'D


End file.
